The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices used for consuming these items. For instance, users now consume electronic books, videos, songs, and the like on an assortment of stationary and/or portable electronic devices. As the number of items and devices continues to increase, users become increasingly interested in enhancing their experiences while consuming these items.